Fragile Mind
by ForDeathISeek
Summary: A 19 year old boy wakes up in a lab to find that he has no memory of his past and there is only to people who scan help him wesker or STARS and he chooses wesker.
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

Chapter One: Who am I?

Voices can be heard from all around me, my body is floating in a liquid type substance. I have no idea where I am or who I am I have all this knowledge and I don't understand most of it. I can't open my eyes or move any part of my body. Since I couldn't move at the moment, I listened to the voices around me. The people around me were commenting on what I looked like and others were describing me telling how I got here and what I'm doing here. They said that I was captured from one of the scientists from the Antarctic before the lab there was destroyed and that my name is Syrian. I couldn't here my last name as the scientist moved away from the glass. I felt my strength return to my body. I then placed my hand to the glass of the tank I was in. I heard a gasp from behind the glass, then a yell saying that I had moved. A conversation took place after that saying if they should take me out of the tank I was in. Many scientists said that they shouldn't risk it. I felt anger swell up inside of me, I had no reason to be angry, this just made me angrier, for I didn't know anything of what was going on. I pressed harder on the glass, I felt it start to crack, and finally in broke. My body was washed out of the tank and onto the floor. I finally opened my eyes to see two female and three male scientists staring at me in horror. I wrapped my arms around my body as pain shot through my body. Just then someone yelled for someone to get security down here. I knew this wasn't good but I was in no shape to do anything about it. I closed my eyes again not wanting to face the look on their faces anymore. I heard people run into the room and they walked over to me.

"What a disgusting little experiment we have hear," one of the men said just before he kicked me in the ribs and spat on me. I felt sick; I grabbed my stomach and threw up blood all over the floor. Another man grabbed me from my now noticed long blond hair and pulled me up to wear I was standing.

I then heard another man from behind the group say," If you don't put him down now then you'll be dead before you even figure out how important that boy is to this company." The man then dropped me painfully to the floor. Anger built up again and I looked up to see a needle of a black liquid. I slowly stand up and place my hand next to the needle to make them think I needed it for support. I grind my teeth and as quick as I could muster, grabbed the needle and shoved it into his throat and injected the black liquid into his esophagus. It killed him instantly, my body then failed me again and I started to fall to the floor but was caught by the man with black sunglasses on, the one who told them to leave me alone. I was then carried to a different room, one with a bed.

I was then set down onto the bed and was left alone in the room. I looked around the room, and then I saw a mirror. I got up after a while when my strength was back. What I saw wasn't even familiar to me I had long blond hair light blue eyes and my body was slightly masculine. To me I looked like a girl by the face but getting the whole view I knew I was a guy. I then looked at my neck; there was a choker with a black crystal hanging from it with the initials S.N.A. What they meant I didn't know. The next thing I know I feel like there was fire all around me. I look up to see a monster that had a womanly figure. Just before the monster turned to look at me the image was gone. Again anger weld up inside of me, I smashed the mirror with my fist and walked over to the bed and sat down and waited. A little while later the door slammed open and a very muscular man came in the room and he looked at me with rage. He walked over to me and wrapped his hand around my neck and slammed my back against the wall, to wear my feet couldn't touch the floor. I struggled for a moment and then I kicked him in the chest as hard as I could, which knocked him through the wall on the opposite side of the room, as I fall to the ground gasping for air. The man growled as he slowly started to get up. I ran out of the room through the open door and ran down a hall. I saw the man with the sun glasses down the hall. I look back to see that the big man was behind me run at me with a look that said that he was going to kill me. As I ran passed the man with the sunglasses, he looked at me in confusion. But I kept running for I feared that he could not help me now. I got to a railing and stopped for a moment, but that moment was enough for the big man to catch me. He punched me over the railing and into deep water. I surfaced to see the man laughing. Then I saw why the water I was in had a huge shark in it. I looked for a ladder but there wasn't one. The shark swam up to me and I thought it was going to strike but it just flouted there just looking at me. The big man then growled again. Knowing that the shark wasn't going to attack me I swam to it and touched its nose. Just then the big man was pushed in by the man with the sunglasses, and the shark sprang into action ripping the man apart devouring him in a few seconds.

The man with the sunglasses chuckled and said," Looks like the shark likes you boy, your lucky ill get something to pull you out with." He left and came back with a rope and a few followers, probably wanting to see me in the shark's water alive. The man with the sunglasses then threw me the rope and pulled me up. As I stood up I backed way from the group of people. But before I could run the man appeared behind me. He then took off his lab coat and placed it on my bare shoulders. Just then I noticed that all I had on were a par of shorts. I wrapped the coat around me for warmth. I then started to walk in the direction the man was following him were ever he was going. We arrived at a conference room and entered. I saw a lot of people staring at me like I was a freak of nature. I went closer behind the man with the sunglasses when someone said, "Wesker why have you brought that thing here, it should be destroyed it has no value with us. No strength, no agility, no nothing he is nothing but a stupid future zombie." My anger grew into a rage, how dare they call me nothing an it. I clench my fists and waited for the anger to pass. "Look it even hides from us." They all began to laugh at me. That was the last straw. I saw a gun strapped to the mans waist and grabbed it pointed it at the female and fired one shot threw her head. Wesker then grabbed the gun back and pushed me against the nearest wall holding me there, while everyone started to scream and yell about what had happened. He just looked at me, not saying anything to me. I felt my body start to surge with pain mainly my hands and fingers my nails started to grow into sharp claws. But then they went back to normal in an instant. I lowered my head down to wear it hung there. Wesker made his tough a little less rough when he saw I wasn't going to try anything. A lone tear went down my face. But he quickly wiped it away. He let me go after another few minutes and pulled me out the door and then he shut it. After he shut it I fell to my knees and started to cry, he knelt down next to me and pulled me to him trying to comfort me. For some reason I knew this wasn't normal for him, like I should be afraid of him. But I wasn't, I felt safest with him hear next to me. I then wrapped my arms around his waist as I cried unknown tears. He finally picks me up in his arms and carries me to another room with a bed and lays me down on it he starts to leave but I grab his arm and say, "please don't leave me alone." He looked at me with surprise, as I had just spoken for the first time since I had awoken in the tank. He looks at me with his sunglasses still on and turns towards the bed and lies down next to me. I slowly start to fall asleep as I lay next too his chest, falling into a sleep of memory remembrance.

Memories from my past were flowing into my mind as I was asleep. But only one stood out from all the rest, a battle between the female monster from my previous memory and Wesker. I was lying on the floor next to a wall as they fought, my head screaming for them to stop but they couldn't hear me. The female monster threw blood onto Wesker, as it hit him it burst into flames burning his arm. They both stopped for awhile to catch their breath and the female monster said, "I will not let you take him from me, Wesker, he is the heir of the Ash…." I wasn't able to hear the rest as I woke up from the dream. Wesker was still at my side, breathing steadily, telling me that he was asleep. I looked at the arm that was injured in the fight I had seen, I slowly pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and saw the burn scar that was there. At that moment he woke up and looked at me. I ran my finger across the scar, I looked up at Wesker, and I then wanted to know why he never took the sunglasses off. I placed my hand on the glasses and pulled them off but before I could get them off he closed his eyes. "Why do you hide your eyes?" I asked him, "what is there to hide, eyes have no meaning but to see with." Just as I said this he slowly opened his eyes to show that they were like cats eyes but a little different and they were also red. I smiled I didn't care what they looked like I just wanted to see them. I placed his sunglasses in his pants pocket. Just then an explosion went off; Wesker jumped up and pulled me up with him. Screams came from outside the room, gunfire cries of death. Wesker finally opened the door and pulled me with him. We ran down a hall to and open area, where a group of well organized people set up a barricade, blocking our way. They pointed their guns at Wesker, as they said, "give up the kid Wesker, your dead already anyway." Feeling unsafe I stepped closer to Wesker. They all looked at me in confusion. Just then a monster I've never seen before smashed its way threw the wall. It was the female monster from my memory. Wesker push me more behind him, but I had another idea, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the hall. He looked at me like I was crazy, I looked at him worriedly. We started to run down the hall again but this time away from the group of people. When we got to the other side of the building we saw that the place was infested with zombies. "We have to get to the roof there should be a helicopter we can use up there but we have to hurry those people are here to take you," Weskers said as he ran to a door and knocked it down.

"Why do they want me? I don't even know who they are; well I don't really know anything at the moment," I said as I ran behind Wesker. He then slammed through another door. We stopped to look at our surroundings. I spotted a dead guard with a gun and two clips lying next to him. I slowly walked over to the corpse and took the gun and the clips and backed away. I placed the clips in my coat pocket and made sure the gun was loaded which it was, it had a full clip. Five zombies were walking towards us; I raised my gun and started to fire after I aimed for the zombies heads. All five were taken out. Wesker pulled me through the hall again; we made it to a service elevator that was supposed to take us to the roof, but it was already in use. Wesker took this time to say," The reason they want you is because you belong with them I stole you from their lab a few weeks back. But before we could get out you were attacked by a tyrant, who had escaped from their labs and I brought you here to heal but then you woke up with no memories before I could help you they attacked. You are the son and heir to the Ashford family. You were born from a woman named Alexia…" just as he finished that sentence the elevator arrived to where we were. We entered the elevator and he said, "They'll be up there waiting for us to arrive. Do you want to go with them or with me?"

"Just tell me one thing; did I go with you willingly the first time?" I asked him, he then smiled. I now knew my answer my place was with him. He will help me remember what is important. As the elevator arrived at the roof, I held my gun tightly at my side. The doors opened and there they were waiting for us to arrive. I quickly ran towards them and jumped over them and ran towards the lone helicopter. I jumped in and started it up I didn't know how I knew how to pilot this thing but I did. Gun fire was heard from out side. I jumped out of the plan to see Wesker dodging bullets. This made me mad, I then walked towards the shooters and grabbed the shoulder of one of the men and threw him behind me kicked another down to the ground and in another few punches they were all down. Just then a helicopter landed on the helipad and the monster grabbed me from behind and started to drag me to the helicopter. I struggled but I couldn't get away. The helicopter then took off and she released me. Her skin turned into what looked like human flesh. When she was finished transforming she looked like me. I heard a rumble come from down below us. I looked to see Wesker being attacked by a huge thing with a huge claw. I couldn't let him die and I didn't what to leave him so I let my legs fall off the side of the helicopter and I jumped the group called out my name, but I didn't care. I landed gracefully on the roof and ran over to Wesker, he was unconscious. I looked at the thing and knew that it was a tyrant. The helicopter started to descend. My anger started to rise up again, my nails then grew again and I ran towards the monster. I jumped up planted a foot on its chest spun my body around and kicked it across the helipad. I landed on my feet and walked over to Wesker and knelt down next to him. He groaned in pain as he finally got up. I helped him towards the other helicopter and set him inside. A roar came from behind me. I flexed my claws and turned and slashed the air creating energy that sliced the monster into six peaces. I jumped into the helicopter and took off, in a matter of minutes. As we headed for a place unknown to me I asked Wesker," Who am I?" and Wesker replied sarcastically, "You are Syrian Night Ashford, and you are mine."


	2. Chapter 2: Virus Sin

Chapter Two: Virus Sin

A few days after the base was attacked Weskers and I found ourselves in a hotel somewhere in England. All we did was talked about who I was and who I feel I should be. Even if I was against Weskers before I'm not anymore. We talked about how I acted and how I would solve problems that come my way. But the one thing that told me I was with the right person is that I remember hanging out with Weskers a few times without the others in my former group knowing. I was remembering so much but there were still a lot of blanks to fill. I laid down in a bed in the hotel room and wondered why I had the strength and agility and other abilities I had. Was I infected with one of the viruses? I had to ask Weskers to see if he knew anything about it. I decided to take a shower to cleanse my body and spirit. I loved the feeling of water running down my body, it calmed me somehow. I heard somebody walk into the room. I quickly got out and dried my body and got my cloths on. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw that it wasn't Weskers who came in but, someone from that group my mother was leading at the base. She was the youngest of the group, about the age of 19. Her name made its way to my mind, Rebecca Chambers. I looked at her as she looked around the hotel room. "Rebecca, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked towards her. She looked at me as to say the same thing. I heard gun shots from downstairs and ran to the door.

Before I exited the room Rebecca said, "Syrian, why are you hear with Wesker? He is the evil one, why…." I didn't let her finish her sentence as I ran through the door and down to the lobby to see Weskers on his knees and my mother pointing a gun towards him. I grabbed the gun from the holster that Wesker had given to me and aimed it at my mother's gun, and then I fired a single round shooting the gun from her hand. They all look up to see me with the gun pointed at them. I jumped over the railing and stood next to Wesker as he recovered from the ordeal he withstood. I handed him a first aid spray and kept my gun pointed towards the others.

"Syrian put the gun down and get away from that creature," my mother yelled to me but also had a worried tone to her voice. Wesker finally stood up and looked at me. I knew he was worried that I would leave him, but I wasn't going to. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the through the back door of the hotel. The others ran after us but we lost them in a matter of minutes. We walked down a side walk in silence, until I remembered that I wanted to ask Weskers about my abilities, before anything else had gone wrong I asked him, "Weskers, am I infected with a virus?" he looked at me and then he stopped walking. I stood there next to him, and then I knew that I was, but now I wanted to know why.

He looked at me again and said, "You volunteered to take in a newly found virus, called the Sin Virus. A virus created by combining all of the previous viruses together. You were only five when you agreed to be injected. Your body grew along with your mind, strength, agility and other abilities. You went from a five year old to an 18 year old in a mater of days. When you woke from the sleep, I tried to kidnap you for the virus inside of you. When we met I didn't know you were the one I was looking for. We fought, you were still weak but you were able to match my power and we ended up collapsing from pressure of the battle. You fell on top of me and I couldn't do anything to get you off of me. But in my mind I didn't want you to move it felt so right. A few weeks later we met again but this time we weren't trying to kill each other. We would just talk, for the longest times, about what we liked to eat and what are favorite drinks were and what things we would like to do before our lives ends. After a few more times of going on dates in the city we decided that we would quite. And leave the city and be…. Well as we tried to leave your mother wouldn't allow it she tried to kill me but…." I didn't need him to tell me the rest, I remembered. They were fighting and just before she delivered the final blow to Weskers I jumped in the way of her attack. I was stabbed through the chest. I was thrown to the wall on the other side of the room. Weskers had then knocked my mother out. As he ran over to me and told me to me to hang on that I'd be ok. But I then blacked out. And the next thing I knew was that I was waking up from within the tank. Weskers dropped to his knees as he slammed his fist into the ground. He was angry at himself, and I knew why. He thinks that it was his fault that I was almost killed. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "It wasn't your fault I would have done it again if I knew you were in that kind of danger. I couldn't lose you Albert; no, I can't lose you, not now, not ever. I love you Albert Weskers and nothing could ever change that." I lifted his head and softly kissed him; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. We stood up and started to walk down the street again. I looked down the street to see that police were barricading the street my mother was leading them. I pulled Wesker into the alleyway; I looked around the corner to see two police officers approaching. I looked up to see a later of a fire escape. I jumped up and pulled it down; Wesker went up first as the police officers came around the corner. I punched the first one in the stomach, sending him across the road and jumped up and roundhouse kicked the other in the face, sending him next to the other. I then jumped onto the latter and climbed it to the top of the building. I then looked at Wesker; he was staring at the blocked path. I finally asked him, "what are we going to do now, if we run they fallow us, maybe I should confront them." Wesker looked at me as to say maybe we should. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his sunglasses and took them off wanting to see his eyes. I quickly kissed him on the lips, then ran and jumped off the building. I landed on my feet and turned towards my mother and her blockade. She slowly walked up too me, I thought she was going to drag me away but instead she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. She then started to cry, something I knew she didn't do often. I hugged her back knowing that she was glad to have me back. Wesker walked within 10 feet from me and my mother and she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him. I quickly grabbed the gun from her position and threw it away. "Do you not remember what happened the last time you fought with him mum?" I said to her she lowered her head. A tear came down her cheek, but the she said, "Why did you get in the way of my attack that day Syrian?" I didn't want to tell her so instead I showed her I walked over to Wesker and kissed him. My mother gasped at the site of me kissing the man that was working for her enemy, Umbrella.

"I do not work for Umbrella anymore Alexia, haven't since I met him," Wesker said as he looked down at me. Wesker and I then took the next day explaining what had happened after I was injected with the Sin virus. It took her a full week at the Ashford Mansion to accept that I was and will always be with Wesker. After a few weeks of rest I started to walk around the mansion. Remembering things from my short childhood, my first wound, I had fallen on the pavement out side in my garden. I also remembered that I had a green thumb, and that my favorite flower was the Black Rose. As I walked out in my garden I noticed that my roses were still alive. I picked the biggest black rose of the bunch, I held it to my nose and the sent flooded my senses. The essence of my black roses had a chemical that changed any dark mood into a happy one. Hate to love and rage to calm, I had genetically altered the plant to do so. Just then Rebecca came around the corner of the garden, she looked at me and a tear fell down her cheek. She ran to me and rapped her arms around my neck she started to sob harder. I returned her embrace as to calm her down. I knew she missed me but I didn't know she missed me this much.

"I'm sorry I worried you Becca, but I'm back now for good, and I wont leave you alone again big sis," I said to as she stopped crying. She was always like my big sister. I held the black rose out to her as we walked towards the house.


End file.
